Galahad Du Lac
Galahad is a supporting character in The Magic Knight written by HolyknightX. He's the father of the Protagonist, Lancelot Du Lac and was the former Head of the Paladin before his death. Appearance Galahad is a handsome young man in his early twenties with brown hair and brown eyes, he's normally seen wearing a royal Knight uniform around the Chivalric Order. When he's in War God, his hair turns black and his eyes turns green. When he's using his True War God form, his hair turns black and his eyes turn green. Personality Galahad has a kind, brave and laidback personality, which was inherited by his son Lancelot. It's this personality of his that also attracted several people around him. When Galahad was a teenager he could also be slightly arrogant and overconfident, despite his generally kind personality. At times he could also be slightly oblivious, along with being quick to start a fight with someone. History Galahad is the eldest child of Elaine Du Lac and Xander Ambrosius, he was born without any ability as a Magician but he soon grew up as one of the most powerful Knights amongst the Chivalric Order. He's the childhood friend both Issei's parents Kaito and Mikoto who were in the Order before retirring. As a teenager Galahad went through several experiences and battles, in these battles he awakened his War God Mode. At the age of sixteen while hunting a Demon, Galahad was pulled into the Underworld as it was trying to escape. While there he later met and befriended the four Maou and Grayfia. At some point when he became an adult he met up and fell in love with Gabriel in a town, while he was on assignment. Their love soon progress and Gabriel was eventually became pregnant with Lancelot. After he was born, Gabriel couldn't spend as much time with them as she wanted because of her duties as a Seraph. Powers & Abilities War God: Galahad is a master of his families' innate ability, and he's able to take on an army alone. When in this form Galahad's hair turns black and his eyes turns green. *'True War God:' Is an incomplete form that's exclusive to Galahad, since he's a Technique-Type. While in this form Galahad's physical abilities are increased to great heights. When in this form Galahad's hair becomes jet black and his pupils turns pale green. But this form was never completely mastered before his death. Aura (霊気): After intense training in the Order since he was a child, Galahad gained the ability to tap into his life-force that flows throughout his body. Allowing him to create an aura that greatly increases his physical abilities and magical resistance. In fact, his aura is so strong that he was able to resist almost any magical attack. Natural-Born Holy Sword Wielder: As a Knight of the Du Lac family, Galahad has the ability to wield any Holy Sword in existence. This includes his families prized Holy Sword. Master Swordsman: Galahad inherited a natural talent at wielding a sword. Also through his training in the Chivalric Order since he was a child he's able to wield his sword with great ability and precision. And fight against even the Underworlds best swordsman. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Galahad is a master of hand to hand combat, and through to his extensive training and experience Galahad is able to fight and physically overwhelm several opponents. Immense Combat Skill: Despite being seen as only a human, Galahad was able to take on several higher level opponent even when he was a teenager. After becoming an adult Galahad is able to take on even Maou-Class Devils in combat. Immense Strength: Due to his training in the Chivalric Order and inheriting his mother's powerful genes, Galahad possess immense levels of strength. As a testament to his status as Head of the Paladin, his power is at the same level as a Maou-Class Devil. Immense Speed: Due to his training Galahad possess immense God-like speed, that makes it near impossible to keep up with him or tell where he went. Immense Durability: Due to his training and experiences, Galahad possess insane levels of durability. And can take several attacks without taking much damage. Immense Stamina: Due to his intense training and experiences in the Chivalric Order, Galahad can fight for several hours even days while still remaining at full strength. Trivia *It was stated that if Galahad had mastered his True War God Mode then he would still be alive right now. Category:Fanon Characters Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans